Franklin Brent IV.
Franklin Brent IV. is the son of Marjia, and Frank Brent making him a form of House Brent. Franklin Brent has two siblings in the form of Thomas, and Fionna Brent of whome his brother Thomas is ruling over the castle of Castle Stragnarax and has become very powerful in this role, while his sister Fionna is a rising star within House Brent and has become the main influencer of Lord Franklin Brent. Franklin Brent is married to Karyl Reyne of whom is one of only a handful of people that knows he suffers from a serious disability where he cannot be touched by people he doesn't know. Together the two have one child in the form of Davin Brent of whom is barely six months old at the time of the end of the Rise of Lucerne. Franklin Brent IV would be born the third child of his father Franklin Brent III. and at the time of his birth Franklin the younger as he was nicknamed stood fourth in the line of succession behind his older brother, uncle and father. Franklin Brent was only four years old when when his father Frank took him riding with him, and following this young Franklin came to love everything about horses, and was very rarely away from the house's stables, and this love caused his parents at the age of nine to get him a baby horse which Franklin was to raise, and train to be his future mount. Franklin named his horse Sparrow after the manner in which he chirped like a sparrow bird, and as the years past he never drifted in his adoration for his horse Sparrow. Thomas Brent would be playing at lake with his brother and sister when he fell into a crevasse and stuck inside it was Marjia Brent who lowered herself inside and was able to get him out but she suffered a cut during this rescue of Thomas. Forced to travel by foot back to Marburg the group would be forced to stay in the woods for a night and during the night Marjia's wound became infected and despite being found in the morning by a search party from Marburg and brought back the infection had spread too far and Marjia died. When he reached the age of seventeen he was skilled enough on the horse that his father gave him command of several servants of whom showed promise in arms. Franklin would take these men and turn them into the first members of his cavalry platoon. This platoon became defined by the name of the Unwashed because he only recruited from the poorest segments of his village and by taking these men off the streets and treating them well he earned a massive amount of loyalty from them. Franklin Brent would be sent by his father eastward with his Unwashed to get his first piece of action alongside the forces of House Greymane of whom were dealing with a powerful banditry force that had captured a castle and was becoming a real nuisance. Fighting in the conflict was his first test of leadership, and he was fully capable of leading his unwashed during the fighting and would be given great compliments by Liam Greymane of whom was leading the Greymane forces, and alongside this he gained a friend with the dark Dexter Hill. Everything for him was going perfectly but his life would turn upside down when his father married him off to Karyl Reyne. In the early days Franklin appeared the perfect gentlemen but she couldn't get him to be phyically intimate with her, and this caused her a great amount of frustration. Eventually she came to understand him, and in this understanding she found that he had a debilitating problem where he got extremely uncomfortable if touched by anyone he didn't fully trust. She came to earn his trust over time and despite the fact that he continued to suffer through this she found him finally able to physically become intimate with her leading to the birth of their first child midway through the Rise of Lucerne. Following the Battle of Castle Stragnarax Frankin would be knighted alongside his brother Thomas for their actions during the battle by Martin Ordos. Franklin would lead the reconstruction of the Eyes, and during this time he would found a series of smaller caves located around each of the Eyes so that when those defending the Eyes were forced to retreat they would have a place to go to that would keep them safe for a time. Franklin would travel to Berne for the wedding of Hanna Arryn following a confrontation with his father and during his time there with his wife and Dexter Hill he would become one of the main commanders of the Invasion of Tristfall. Franklin would be sent northwest when the colonization of the Westerlands came underway, and he would lead a force of some six hundred men and women of House Brent to the Westerlands where they came to reside in Greengarden. History Main Article : Timeline of Franklin Brent IV. Franklin Brent IV would be born the third child of his father Franklin Brent III. and at the time of his birth Franklin the younger as he was nicknamed stood fourth in the line of succession behind his older brother, uncle and father. Early History Franklin Brent was only four years old when when his father Frank took him riding with him, and following this young Franklin came to love everything about horses, and was very rarely away from the house's stables, and this love caused his parents at the age of nine to get him a baby horse which Franklin was to raise, and train to be his future mount. Franklin named his horse Sparrow after the manner in which he chirped like a sparrow bird, and as the years past he never drifted in his adoration for his horse Sparrow. Horse Commander When he reached the age of seventeen he was skilled enough on the horse that his father gave him command of several servents of whom showed promise in arms. Franklin would take these men and turn them into the first members of his cavalry platoon. This platoon became defined by the name of the Unwashed because he only recruited from the poorest segments of his village and by taking these men off the streets and treating them well he earned a massive amount of loyalty from them. Karyl Reyne Following this she would be married off to Franklin Brent the reclusive second son of House Brent. In the early days Franklin appeared the perfect gentlemen but she couldn't get him to be phyically intimate with her, and this caused her a great amount of frustration. Eventually she came to understand him, and in this understanding she found that he had a debilitating problem where he got extremely uncomfortable if touched by anyone he didn't fully trust. She came to earn his trust over time and despite the fact that he continued to suffer through this she found him finally able to physically become intimate with her leading to the birth of their first child midway through the Rise of Lucerne. 'The Journey' Family Members House Brent.jpeg|Frank Brent - Father|link=Frank Brent Thomas Brent.jpg|Thomas Brent - Brother|link=Thomas Brent Fionna Brent1.jpg|Fionna Brent - Sister|link=Fionna Brent Karyl Reyne Cover.jpg|Karyl Reyne - Wife|link=Karyl Reyne Relationships Main Article : Relationships of Franklin Brent POV Role The New Land Main Article : The New Land Category:House Brent Category:People Category:Human Category:Knight Category:Dragon Knight Category:POV Character Category:People of Tristfall Category:People of Lucerne Category:Vandal